Hearts Get Broken
by InnerBeast
Summary: AU: Lucy still loved Loke, but he had left her. What she does not know is he was doing it to protect her from Karen Lilica, his current girlfriend. He had no idea he was protecting her from more than heart break. After realizing he had hurt Lucy so much more deeply than he thought, he leaves Karen to go back to her. Little did he know he incurred the wrath of a witch. LoLu, Gore.
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Heart Part 1

**Okay. HATE HATE HATE HATE me. I started a new story. Hate me. It just needed to happen. LoLu is my life right now and this plot bunnie was hunting me. **

**And yes, the chapters are a bit short, but I promise none will be under 1000 words 9not including author notes0 **

**So BLAH. **

**If you're going to review, please don't tell me it's short. I KNOW IT'S SHORT. I said it last sentence. **

**So BLAHHHHHH. **

**But this also means updates will be faster for this fic. (Also because it's typed on my phone.) Most of us should know how auto correct is, so please forgive me for that as well.**

***sigh***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOW OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID WELL I WOULDN'T BE HERE.**

**Chapter 1: The Broken Heart Part 1**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Shrill bells rang throughout the empty halls like a scream, and they filled up faster than a river would if a dam holding back a river where to burst.

Girls got together, chatting and giggling.

Guys clipped each other on the back and did special little greeting shakes.

Lucy Heartfelia walked at an even pace next to her best friend, chatting about whatever was on her mind at the time.

She was a blonde with a decent bust and beautiful clothing, currently a navy blue shirt with a white vest and a short jean skirt.

Her best friend, Erza Scarlet, had long red hair and was currently wearing a black shirt that clung to her form well, showing off her own bust and long grey skinny jeans.

"Tell me, have you any clue how to do what we just learned in Math?" Lucy asked, absent minded looking at the homework shoved in their hand as they left. The intricate problems seemed to taunt her, with their variables, coefficients, and whatever else was on the page.

"Of course." Erza said with a smile, crossing her arms and smiling. "I wouldn't be one of the best in the school if I didn't."

Lucy sighed, count on Erza to say something like that. She looked up she saw Gray, and Natsu, whose girlfriend; Lisanna was standing a foot away. They were hunched over a flyer.

Natsu and the others were also Lucy's friends, just not as close as she and Erza had become.

The two joined the other three in front of the paper.

"Please, Natsu? That would be a great time..." Lisanna said sweetly to the red headed boy, batting her eye lashes.

He studied it a bit more before turning to the silver haired girl. "Sure." He said happily.

She jumped up and down happily for a bit and Natsu turned to Grey. "You should invite Juvia. I'm sure she would love to go with you." Grey smiled. "Okay." He agreed.

"What is it?" Lucy asked taking the flier from Grey.

"A Valentine's dance." He said, pulling out his phone to begin to text.

"Oh," Lucy said looking down. Valentines had never been a good gay for her. She had only ever dated someone before... And he broke up with her on that day. He was the only one she loved... And he broke her small heart, crushed it really, and she felt she could never love again.

Speak of the Devil, and he appears.

He walked in the hall, arm draped across that of his current girlfriend, Karen Lilica. She was dressed in a tight dress, showing off her insane bust, with cut outs showing more skin than allowed in school. He green hair slung over one eye glossy and perfect. She looked up at him and he smiled, their lips smashing together. He wore a black tee, tight on his muscled abs, a green jacket and blue shades, hiding his hazel eyes. He had short-long brown hair, and perfect tanned skin.

Lucy felt her heart clench.

Loke.

The 'Lion' of the school.

Her ex-boyfriend, the only one she loved.

She clenched her fishes as tight as her heart and handed Erza the flier. "Here, I won't be going." She said looking down and moving down the hall and opening the door to the snowy outside. Her tears where cold from her tears.

She knew it hurt to see him with her because she still loved him.

She ran into the woods out back of the school and collapsed under a tree, ignoring the cold the snow caused her to feel. She looked at the tree she was sitting under, and smiled sadly as her fingers traced the letters carved there by two teenagers, rebelling against everything.

_L + L_

'So cheesy,' she thought as her fingernails slid around the edges.

She closed her eyes, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

~€¥.€.€¥_€|£\=\£|+{£•_+\€+\£+=~

Loke's eyes fell as Lucy ran through the crowd and out the door.

Karen giggled as she watched him squirm in her tight grip on his waist.

"So sad... She was crying. I mean sad for her," she licked her lips.

"Stop it," Loke said into her ear.

"Make me." She said and they kept walking, going up to where Natsu, Grey, Lisanna, and Erza had gathered.

Karen ripped the paper from Erza's grasp, tearing it a bit.

She read it over promptly and then turned to look Loke in the eyes.

"Take me, please babe?" She asked rubbing her body on his in a very seducing way.

Loke felt a mask fit to his face. It was a smile.

"Of course." He said.

She smiled, pleased with his answer.

"I was looking at that," Erza said, clenching her fists.

"Sorry about that, uh... Zezra? Was it?"

"Ezra."

"Haha, right," Karen said snootily and flipped her hair, grabbing Loke's arm again and began walking.

Behind her Natsu clenched his teeth.

"Why does he stay with that BITCH?" Natsu shouted out, and Loke paused, hearing his angered shout.

He turned back and the look on his face for just a second was a look of sadness and terror.

It was soon replaced with a look of calm placidity. "She is perfect," he said with a smile, and Karen grabbed his arm tighter and led him out of the building. They walked the same path Lucy had taken a bit earlier, and Karen laughed.

"You used to hang out with such idiots, you know that." She said stretching out.

"Don't say that there still my-"

"Your friends, Loke? You betrayed them. You are no longer their friends in their view. You are mine." She said leaning up and kissing him deeply. He kissed back, emptily.

From the edge of the woods, Lucy saw. She saw them together and her heart hurt so much more. It wanted to break, but too bad it was already broken.

Karen pulled away from the kiss, and Loke stared down at her sadly.

"You don't want her to get hurt, do you?" She said tracing the seams of his jacket. "That Heartfelia girl."

She said, digging her nails into the bare flesh of his arm, drawing blood.

"Remember our deal, Loke, stay with me and she won't hurt anymore."

Loke grimaced and looked up dazed past Karen's shoulder.

He saw her then, cheeks puffy, eyes full of tears. He could see her pain... He could feel it.

He was still hurting her, even if it wasn't Karen's doing.

He loved her, and couldn't stand it anymore. He would hurt her no matter what... He didn't want to, but he did. He had, and still would.

"Karen, I'll pick you up tonight before the dance."

She smiled a great smile. "Alright babe, she said kissing him hard then started to move down the street, pulling out her compact mirror to brush up her makeup.

It shattered when she saw what was happening behind her.

Loke held the girl tight, a smile, brighter then what he ever had before when he was with her.

She smiled then, when the girl pushed him away, knocking him to the ground.

Karen smiled. She was still winning.

-£|€\¥|€|•£|•~£~+|£|+|€\+=_^\+\_

"How dare you get this close to me? Do you know what kind of pain you've caused me? It hurts so much, Loke!" Lucy shouted sharply, shoving Loke backward. All he wanted to do was apologize.

"I still Love you Loke," she said looking down, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

"You just act like you didn't have your tongue down Karen's throat!" She said, her voice a decrescendo till it was just a whisper.

"I can't trust you," She said sadly, turning to leave, leaving a torn Loke behind.

*\€+.€|+\£|*|£|+\¥€\+\

**So Dat be chapter 1. Again, please don't tell me it's short. If I do, well…. My little friend Stabbity-stab-stab might visit you in the inter webs. .**

**But other than that, please DO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Heart Part 2

**Hello Again everybody! I'm glad to bring you Chapter two of Hearts Get Broken ~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I was going to upload this on Valentine 's Day, but I will have no access to a computer at all on that day, so you, my readers are LUCKY!**

**Sorry is a shorter chapter….. -.- I PROMISE the next will be longer. **

**The fact this story is happening on Valentine 's Day and it is so close to Valentine's day is a complete coincidence. **

**Loke be so…. UGHHHHHH. *Sqee!* *Thump***

**InnerBeast's ghost: I do not own anything! Except any OC's**

**Chapter 2: A Broken Heart part 2**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Loke looked in the mirror, his brilliance shining brightly. He still wore the same shades, but he also wore a black tux.

He was in Karen's house, waiting for the girl to come down stairs. She was taking forever, finishing her make up or something.

He composed himself, rehearsing his lines in his head, looking down at the ring in his hand. It was a simple gold band with a single diamond in it.

A shrill laugh signaled the arrival of Karen.

Her hair was done in a fabulous up-do with black stones weaved into it. It still covered one eye, but her hair shined brilliantly. Her eyes were rimmed in a deep burgundy and her lips a deep black. Her dress was black and red, clinging tightly to her frame. It was cut so much of her upper thigh was showing, along with her very fancy black shoes.

"So the theme of the night is black and red, eh? Not bad." Loke said with a practices voice, sliding the ring undetected into his pocket.

"Shall we go?" He asked taking her elbow.

"I think we shall."

They left the house, Loke opening the door to his car, letting Karen in the front seat.

Loke then went around and got in his seat, starting up the car and began to drive.

They soon made it to the school parking lot packed with students and teachers.

They had yet to let students in, the dance not yet starting.

Karen shivered and alike held her tight, keeping her warm.

Soon the doors opened and they all filed in.

Loke caught a glimpse of Natsu giving him a death glare from where he was standing next to Grey and Juvia, holding Lisanna's arm.

He gave them a sad smile and entered the gym.

The gym was a mixture of hearts and pink, and music blared from the DJ stand. Karen grabbed Loke and pulled him to the dance floor where they began to dance. It was a fast song, and the couple swayed with each other at the fast pace.

Soon the song ended and a new, slower song took its place, Karen placed her hands on Loke's shoulders and they swayed to the slow pace.

"I love you Loke," she said with a deep lust in her voice.

"I cannot say the same."

He eyes snapped open.

"What?" She asked roughly, gripping Loke's shoulders.

"I don't love you Karen. It's the truth. I cannot, and will not, ever."

"It's that girl, Lucy..." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yes."

She dug her nails into his shoulders, seemingly slicing through the fabric and drawling more blood.

"We are breaking up." Loke said, pulling out the ring. He put it in her hands. "I know you said to give this to you when the time is right... And it is. Good bye."

"What? If you do this, I will hurt her, Loke! It will take her heart and smash it! You will not, cannot even _Dare _to test me Loke."

"Lucy deals with so much heartbreak already, Karen. There is nothing you can do to make her feel more pain than she is now…" He said bitterly, teeth gritted.

He then turned away.

"You'll regret this, Loke! You. Will. Regret. IT!" She shouted, drawing the attention of those around them.

Natsu had a big grin on his face and was messing with his phone, swearing. Lisanna gripped his arm tightly; a bit scared of what was happening.

Loke didn't turn around, and began walking. He didn't look back he resolved not to.

He left the school, hopping in his car and beginning to drive.

Karen had followed him outside, and looked at the ring in her hand.

How foolish of him, to give this back to her. Slowly, it turned to a puddle of gold and expanded into a small gold key.

"I will get revenge on you Loke, and that _damn_ Lucy Heartfelia."

~€£+|€|+€|+|€~+~£\•\

It was later than night, Karen sat in a chair; markings on it deeply engraved and vines growing all around it. Her legs where crossed and her hand rested under her chin.

She was in an abandoned ruin, where every creepy crawly and animal fled from the power she was oozing.

Strange, how less intellectual creatures could sense something the great human race could not.

Karen Lilica was witch, and a powerful one at that.

A figure stepped from the shadows, kneeling.

"Lady Lilica, what can I do for you?"

She uncrossed her legs and reached into the purse by her throne.

"It is time for your debt to me to be paid. Take this." She said and a vial of seemed to be a deep crimson floated to him.

The man took it an examined in for a second.

"For me?" The man asked, touching his chest in mock shock. "How thoughtful."

"It's for your mission, dumbass." She said coldly.

The man gave a cold smile.

"You wound me," he taunted.

"Shut up." Karen snapped.

The man's smile remained.

"So what am I doing?"

She smiled a cold, calculated smile. "Revenge."

€~£~+£+^|\+|^+\€\*_%+{}

Loke returned from a bar early in the morning, around three or four. After leaving the valentines dance he had went to Lucy's house. He wanted to apologize for everything... But he had froze. He knew Lucy wouldn't forgive him that easily. In the end he turned around and went to a bar. He had a fake license and had never been caught before.

He had been swarmed by girls when he went in. He had also ignored them, staring into his whiskey.

Sighing, he slowly and sluggishly opened the door to his apartment and hobbled inside, pulling of his tux and throwing it on the floor. He changed into a black tee and grey sweatpants and placed his shades on the bedside table, about to slide into bed.

In a matter of seconds, a hand came out and wrapped around his mouth.

Despite the alcohol in his system, (it wasn't much) he was suddenly once again, wide awake. He struggled fiercely against the arm restraining him.

His captors other hand gripped Loke's wrist, pushing him up against the wall.

He let out a muffled cry as he felt fangs pierce his neck.

~£~€|=~*|+€|¥~€~¥|¥|€¥\_¥•_€~£!


	3. Chapter 3: Her Revenge

**You Guys are spoiled. I'm going out of town this weekend so you get your chapter early. Next update will be next Friday! No earlier. (That's more for me than you. :P)**

**So I hope you guys are enjoying this? ^^**

**I know I am. LOKE IS JUST SO…. ARGHHH!**

**I'm sorry they are a bit OOC. I'm trying, but it is also kind of part of the story, so… bare with me…**

**Remember, typed on phone. So you'll have to forgive. ^^**

**Chapter 3: Her Revenge**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Blood dripped thickly; it ran down Loke's neck from where his assailant's fangs had pulled from his neck. It dripped from multiple cuts all over his exposed arms and ankles.

His assailant was currently cleaning a blade free of blood with a white handkerchief.

"Why..." Loke wheezed out from where he was chained up to the wall.

"I owed someone, and as soon as I'm done I will be free and can leave this reached country."

Loke coughed as a line of blood slipped past his lips.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked, one eye closed as a line of blood from his forehead dripped down into to it.

"Not only you, but a Hearfelia as well." He said finally settling down his cloth and moving back to Loke, knife in hand.

"Leave her out of this!" Loke screamed angrily, trying to pull away from the wall, the chains cutting deep into his wrists.

"Don't struggle, moron. We can't have you dying from loss of blood."

He picked at the edge of the blade. "You know, Heartfelia blood tastes amazing. Trust me, I was the one who drank her mother dry. I bet her daughter would taste just as good, maybe even better."

Loke continued to pull at the chains, wincing at the pain, but still pulling.

"Don't lay a hand on her!"

The man smiled.

"I won't be the one hurting her, lion breath."

Loke clenched his teeth.

"Liar!" He said angrily.

"I assure you I'm not," he said.

"That particular burden lies on you."

Loke's wounds burned.

"Liar, I would never do that to the girl I love."

"You caused her a lot of heartbreak, no? That is hurting her. Not quite what I mean but you'll see eventually.

The man walked up to him, running the blade through Loke's center. Blood began to pool under him. The guy smiled evilly. He got right up into his pained face and licked his lips.

"Trust me, it's the only way you'll survive." He said holding up the vial. The crimson liquid sloshed inside.

Loke panted heavily, his eyes glazed over from blood loss.

"Well, I guess it's time. If he dies, lady Lilica will have my head."

Loke looked up, still dazed.

"K-Karen did this...?" He stuttered out.

"Guess that cat's out of the bag," he said as he slit his wrist and watched a line of blood slid down his wrist and into an iron goblet. Soon a fair a amount of blood was at the bottom of the glass, and he sloshed it around.

He then he uncorked the bottle and allowed the liquid, the blood, run into the goblet as well. He mixed it with a finger, licking it off in the end, and he smiled.

"Just as I thought." He said with a smile.

"Just as good as her mothers."

Loke hung limply from the wall, his life's blood on the floor.

He was practically dead, his heart only beating sporadically and his breath shallow.

The man lifted his head up and held his nose, pouring the blood down his throat, forcing him to swallow.

He suddenly started coughing, and thrashing, pain lanced his body and his blood was on fire.

He wanted to let go.

He screamed.

The man laughed, cutting the chains free from the wall.

Loke fell continued to convulse on the floor, curling in on himself.

The definition of pain was redefined indeed for Loke, and he clawed at the ground.

The man finished his laugh then sighed, cutting his now healed wrist once more, allowing the blood to flow even more freely than before. He filled the glass to the top this time, and flipped the still convulsive Loke over, forcing him to drink once more. When he was done he had calmed down, and curled in on himself, falling asleep.

The man, the vampire, smiled. Flipping open his phone he dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"It's done."

_"Good, now get out of the country like you want. If you stay here, he might try to attack you."_

"No need to tell me twice, but can you lift it now...?"

A pause ensued.

_"Fine."_

Whispering what seemed to be in many voices flowed through the receiver and the vampire sighed as a black star floated off his back and disintegrated.

_"Now vanish."_

He smiled.

"Of course." He said and like a breeze was gone.

£|!|¥|€|+~^|*|*|€|+\€\•\

Lucy sat on her bed, messing with her phone absently and trying to beat her score on doodle jump.

It was a pitiful way to spend a valentine's day, but it was better than last year where she sat at her window unmoving until her father finally called Erza to try to get her to talk or move. In the end she was crying hysterically into the red heads shoulder.

It was the year before that Loke had broken up with her and almost right after started dating Karen.

It kind of miffed her how Loke had talked to her today. He had only given her glances the past two years.

He tried to hug her, and she almost broke her resolve and gave in, hugging him and never letting to. She had resolved never to forgive him for the pain he had caused her.

Even though it was deep down a small victory he had even spoken to her, going against the wishes of Karen.

She frowned as she lost the game, getting close to beating her old score.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her palm signaling she had gotten a new message from Natsu.

She opened it.

_Hey, sorry I'm just telling you this now, I had to wait for the dance to finish before I sent it off, no service, but guess what!?_

She gave a small smile.

_What?_

After a new minute a new message from him came.

_Guess. :3_

She grits her teeth.

_I'm not in the mood to guess right now,_

_you will be when I tell u._

_then tell me already!_

_Loke broke up with Karen! Right in the middle of the dance floor!_

Her heart skipped a beat, she couched the phone to her chest.

Was it possible? At all?

She didn't respond for a minute so Natsu sent her a new one.

_you should have seen her face! She looked like she could have killed someone._

A crash downstairs brought Lucy's attention from the messages and her frantic heart beat.

_that is great news, but I got to go. Ttyl_

_oh... Okay ttyl..._

She plopped her phone down and headed downs stairs.

A thought occurred to her, that it could be a burglar.

She silently opened the closet and got out her old baseball bat. She kept it at the ready, and moved slowly through the shadows till she got the kitchen, realizing no one was there she let her guard down a bit and slowly opened the front door.

What she saw shocked her.

A bruised, pale looking Loke laid at her door step, his breathing shallow. He looked up at her, eyes a brilliant gold.

His eyes caused her to freeze, a hand on her mouth. It wasn't till he spoke she snapped out of the spell.

"H-help..." He wheezed out, hand clawing forward.

She ignored her mind telling her it was a trap that he just wanted to hurt her more on the outside.

He coughed, and a splatter of red stained the step in front of him.

She made her mind up.

She didn't think, just grabbed Loke and took him inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Only Have Eyes For You

**No update for two weeks. Sorry. But here is this chapter. BAUMBP.**

**DO NO OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Chapter 4: Only Have Eyes For You**

Lucy couldn't stop crying. She gripped Loke's hand tightly as her eyes swelled and salt ran down her cheeks to her neck and even into her shirt.

They wouldn't stop falling, like the rain.

Eventually she rested her head down on their conjoined hands, her tears giving away to the slow rhythm of sleep breath.

-*\€}*~*\*|€\¥.€+\*\*\€*\€]+\*\-

Lucy could see Loke's spiked hair behind the tree. She smiled and leaned against the same tree.

"You know I can see you, right?" She said half laughing. Loke shot up and hit his head on a low branch. His hands flew up to the forming bump and he began to roll backing forth on the dry ground screaming almost incomprehensible 'ow's.'

Lucy was laughing her butt off.

Loke eventually stopped and glared daggers at her, standing up to tackle her to the ground.

Sadly, he missed and landed right on his butt.

Lucy with another laugh reached her hand down to him to help him up.

"You are so silly." She said as she brushed his bangs behind his ears.

She then proceeded to kiss him deeply, and he kissed back all the same, and more.

When they separated, Loke touched his forehead to Lucy's.

"I love you Lucy."

He said a crisp blush spreading over his face.

"I love you too."

They stood in silence for a while, listening to each other's heartbeats.

"Valintines is tomorrow, huh."

"Yeah."

"I have never had a reason to celebrate it, I'm so excited." Lucy said with a smile, nuzzling her head in his neck.

"Same here,"

"Yeah right Mr. Playboy 'lion.'" Lucy said with a giggle.

Loke blushed deeply.

"You know that was only because I hadn't noticed your fiery affection for me!" He said matter of fact.

"Yeah right," Lucy said.

"It's true! I've only ever had my eyes on you." He said.

"But I have to admit that it was fun!" He said with a deep laugh.

Lucy's phone then went off. After checking it she made a pouty face.

"I gotta go; my dad needs me for some reason."

"Oh... But, LUCY! I NEED YOU TO STAY IN MY EMBRACE SO I CAN CONTINUE TO FEEL LIKE MYSELF!"

He said flailing his arms up and down and then gripping Lucy.

"Geez, I need you too but you know how my dad is. I'll see you tomorrow." She said still holding his hand and began to walk away, their hands staying connected till the last moment, until she was too far away to maintain the contact.

Loke's hands fell to his side, and he watched her leave peacefully.

She was out of sight when a chill slithered over his spine, gripping him in a chill.

"Loke..."

A voice called to him, coming from the trees.

"Who are you?"

He said looking for the source of the voice.

A girl stepped out of the trees.

"My name is Karen Lilica, and I love you." she said.

Loke's mouth dropped about six feet.

"What?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's true, I have for the longest time, and you just never noticed me." She said, eyes sharp.

"So now you're going to leave Lucy, and become my girlfriend."

Loke didn't think his mouth could drop farther.

"You're kidding me, right?" He said, skeptical.

"No. You know why? Lucy will be in ALOT of pain if you don't agree."

"You're bluffing? Aren't you?"

"I'm not..."

|¥|€\+\€\*\+€\*€\*\£\€\*€]*]+]

Whispers sung from below and dark powers rose in the night. A black speck flew inside Lucy's half open window and began to converge on itself, growing larger, until it was more of a blob. It then floated to Loke's unconscious form and hovered over his throat where two little holes started to bleed slightly. The blob became more of a mist and slid into the two holes. They closed up a second later.

Outside, Karen closed her circle, the black hues fading into the dirt.

"Loke, your curse is complete. Lucy will feel immense pain, all because you dared to leave me. You are the definition of idiot."

She then turned to leave, a dark wind blowing her hair.

"Let's see how you fare."

~€|+||*%\+\€{£*.\*\]*%\+]_

Lucy didn't know what to do. Loke had began thrashing furiously and had gripped her hand so tight she almost blacked out from the pain.

She placed a hand on his chest, trying to hold him down and wake him up so she can get her hand free from his.

"Loke!" She cried out to him, trying to get him wake up.

In a desperate attempt she twisted herself so she could grab the basin of water she had been using to dampen the cloth to care for him.

She gripped it and threw it into his face.

He stopped for a moment and his grip loosened slightly.

She managed to pull her hand away from his iron grip and cradled it to her chest. It burned and she was sure something was broken.

She wanted to go get some ice to use on her throbbing hand but something made her freeze.

Loke had sat up and was gazing out the window.

"L-Loke...?" She breathed out.

He looked surprised. "Lucy..?" He said looking over at her.

Lucy felt her resolve waver. "Are you...okay?" She asked. Loke looked down at his hands. "Just a bit confused... But, other than that, fine. What happened?"

Lucy felt tears slide down her face again. "You must have been beaten, or something. You had major bruising, and a major fever. You don't remember what happened?" She asked, sobbing against the wall.

"No," Loke said, miffed. "I had come home from a bar, and then I..." Suddenly, pain throbbed in his skull.

He grit his teeth, fighting the urge to scream.

"I was tortured..." He said, eyes shut extremely tight. His hand fell to his heart.

"I was stabbed here..."

He gripped his shirt.

It then passed and he let out a sigh. "It was Karen... She hired this guy..." He said looking Lucy in the eyes.

"I never thought she would go that far, she was a bitch but I never thought..." Loke said, holding his head in his hand.

"Now I'm confused... Loke why where you with her if she was a bitch? Why didn't you tell her off... Why did you leave me for her?" Lucy asked, her voice strong once more, even though tears still stained her face.

Loke looked down. "Well she said she would hurt you if I didn't." Lucy's face was the image of shock. "She was bluffing right? I was in so much pain _because_ you left me..." She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"That was why I left her yesterday, but do you remember the day before the valentines I broke up with you?" He asked. Her face visible paled at the memory.

"Yeah, after I left you those thugs took me and..." She looked down, trying to block out the memory.

"Karen told me she knew I would refuse, that's why she hired them."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have had her arrested or something!"

"I couldn't, if I did she would have done it again, and again, each time getting worse, and worse, and _worse._"

Lucy looked down. "I had no idea."

"Lucy..." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I still have only had eyes for you..." He said with a small smile.

"Loke..." She said. "I never stopped loving you, ever. I just had trouble forgiving you... The pain of losing you was real."

He put out her hand and Lucy put her non-injured hand into it, trying to hide her injured one from him. It didn't work.

"What's wrong with your other hand?" He asked reaching over and grabbing it.

"Well I, uh, and you sort of..."

"Did I do this?" He asked.

"Well you where kind of thrashing and your grip was so tight and I couldn't get away. It's fine though." Loke's hand gripped tightly to the sheets. "I hurt you..." He said, anger rimming his voice.

His torturers words rang in his ears.

_"I won't be the one hurting her, lion breath."_

He shot up outta bed. "I gotta go..." He said looking around for his shoes.

"But you must still be weak, Loke. You can't just leave. You could hurt yourself."

He started to pull his shoes on.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Lucy."

She put a hand on his chest. "You're worried about my hand, right? You didn't know, and you were in so much pain... Please, don't go..." She said curling her hand into a fist on the fabric of his shirt.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll only hurt me by leaving... Please stay."

"But-" Loke's complaints where cut off by Lucy's lips on his.

As soon as her soft lips hit his he pushed back with a great force and he felt himself get lost in the kiss.

It had been so long since they had shared a moment like this. His need that had been pent up in him released and he sighed on her lips.

He pressed on her teeth with his tongue asking for entrance, and was permitted.

Their tongues met and they kissed sinfully. It was a kiss to rival all kisses, in Loke's opinion with Karen. It was a kiss filled with emotion and strength, need and love.

Loke's need to hold Lucy was replaced with something else. A burn coated his throat and he began to move his kissed away from her mouth and down her face. Her cheeks where salty from crying, but he still smiled. He pushed her up against the wall, tongue snaking out of his mouth to lick the shell of her ear, causing her to moan.

"L-Loke..." She said her face hot. She allowed her hands to cross behind Loke's back.

He continued to kiss down her throat, harder and in new places till his lips landed on her jugular.

It was strange, he could feel her heart beat through his lips. He needed it. Her heart.

"L-Lucy... I don't know why... I can't... Control..." He felt his throat burn and his teeth felt uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. She had not pulled away, Loke's grip on her tight.

"L-Luce..." He felt his jaw go slack and opened his mouth his tongue sliding out. He felt them then. Fangs, protruding from his gums.

The couple had been spinning in gentle circles, dancing to their own melody.

Loke opened his closed eyes, viewing their embrace in the mirror. His eyes had turned a blood red and he was hovered over his Lucy's veins. The look in his eyes scared him the most. It was a look of pure need and hate: a want to kill and hurt Lucy Heartfelia.


	5. Chapter 5: Acquiescence

Chapter 4: Acquiescence

* * *

Loke gripped Lucy's shoulders a bit tighter.

His veins and heart seemed to throb and hum with pain, and hunger.

He felt himself nearing Lucy's neck, his mind whirling with ways to justify what he was going to do. He forced himself to throw Lucy in the bed. The thought of hurting Lucy, and even justifying it painful and disgusting to him, but the smell of her blood seemed too deep into him.

"Loke... What's wrong? Loke...?" She said her voice frail with the sound of fear.

He could smell that to, the fear. It rolled off her in waves, and it seemed to make her scent just a bit sweeter.

He neared her throat, tongue sliding seductively over her pale flesh.

He was so close to giving in.

"Loke..." She whimpered, a blush still there, but her fear intensified. It overcame him with her sent and he kissed he neck roughly. "I'm sorry..." He said before slipping his new fangs in and tasting her blood. It was sweet with fear and he shuddered, the taste amazing on his tongue. He drank deeply, and he felt Lucy's heart flutter. She had stopped talking, her breath thick with uncomforted and pleasure...

He felt his stomach fill, but kept drinking just to taste it. To love it.

Snapping his eyes open, he harshly shoved her on her bed.

She was temporally unconscious, and the two puncture wounds on her neck bleed slightly.

He wiped his mouth, his love's crimson staining the back of his hand.

With tears in his eyes, he ran out of her house.

* * *

He had closed his door, locking it tight. He slowly brought his fingers up to his teeth. They were normal now, but slowly, he felt his fangs slid out. He slowly moved his thumb over them, cutting it open. The taste of his own blood on his tongue was revolting and he quickly spit it out, and watched as his thumb healed.

He breathed out a shuddering breath and began to sob. He had never cried so hard in his life.

He had hurt Lucy, the only girl he truly loved. He had used her as a food source.

He was a vampire. That's the only way to think it... The word was familiar on his tongue.

The day and age they lived in had many books on the subject, but all were considered fiction. Fiction, godammit. But fictional creatures didn't attack you and fictional creatures don't hurt their loves.

Loke clenched his fists tight.

Slowly, he crawled into his bed and wrapped his covers around him, even though no warmth entered him.

He slept, though his dreams were fevered and filled with dead Lucy's, and when he awoke, he had shot up out of bed, immediately moving to his bathroom and washing his face. He washed hard, but the imaginary feel of blood of his body didn't vanish.

He took a shower, scrubbing his body vigorously to get the feeling to vanish.

As he exited, it dulled but still seemed to haunt him.

Getting dressed in a green tee and a pair of jeans, Loke sat down and rubbed his temples. A headache had entered and begun to an Irish jig on his pain sensors.

Silent in his pain, he clamped his eyes shut and willed away all of his problems. He knew they would stay, his he knew. He still wished them to vanish.

A sound, very quiet a normal person would not be able to hear it reached his ears and he looked up.

Moving from where he sat, he slid stealthily across the room. The sound had been a small shifting, very slight, like a foot barely touching a carpet. Making his way to his bedroom, he looked around anxiously.

Nothing was there. Sighing, he turned away.

Then, he felt the point of a sword rest on his throat.

Shocked hazel eyes met Blue.

A voice cool, but hate filled.

"You smell like a Tainted."

* * *

Erza knocked stiffly on Lucy's door. She possessed a key to the Heartfelia household, being a long, good friend of the family. Also, because half the time Lucy's dad was not home and Lucy had trouble hearing people knock from her room on the second floor.

It was strange the house was unlocked, but Erza had shaken it off.

She was polite to knock on Lucy's bedroom door. No response.

Slowly, she let out a long breath and opened the posh door.

"Lucy...?" She called out. She saw the blonde on the bed, lying awkwardly.

"Lucy." She said walking into the room and closing the door behind her. She had expected her friend to shoot up, but nothing happened.

She placed a hand on Lucy's form. He skin was cold, and Erza panicked. She gripped her wrist, but sighed when she felt a pulse.

She shook the blonde slightly, then a bit harder.

The blonde's eyelash's fluttered.

"L-Loke?" She managed to croak out, leaning up. Pain filled her features and her hand shot up to her temples.

"Easy, I don't know what happened, but I don't think your well." Erza said, her features filled with concern.

Lucy scooted up so her back was against the wall, and Erza sat on the bed next to her.

"Do you remember what happened...?" Erza said, her eyes locking with Lucy's, who looked away. "Where's Loke?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know, but you didn't answer my question." The red head said sternly.

"I don't know..." Lucy said. "Where's Loke?"

Erza frowned. "Did he do this to you?"

"No," Lucy said, her voice giving it away. It was filled with an absurd amount of attitude that only meant Lucy was lying.

Erza grit her teeth. "I'll get that sonofabitch!" She said hopping up.

Lucy leaned forward, gripping Erza's arm. "Please... He wasn't himself... Something happened with Karen - I know I have him back from her, Erza... But then..."

"Then what?" The red head stated, voice stern.

"I can't explain it... It was like he wasn't himself."

Erza scowled, and remained silent. If Loke hurt her best friend _again,_ there would be hell to pay.

* * *

The man holding a sword to Loke's throat seemed to have an old air about him, the way he stood, and the way he talked.

He had hip length green hair and that was glossy and well kept, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right into your soul. He wore what seemed to be high end clothes, like what a nobleman would wear.

Loke stood still, the only movement his body was making was the strained rise and fall of his chest.

"Turn around," he commanded, and the teen obliged, in fear for his life.

Loke flinched and the man brought up his sword, and brought it down. He was surprised when he wasn't dead on the floor, and breathed out in relief.

His shirt, however, didn't make it.

The back was cut open cleanly, and Loke felt a slight breeze. The man sheathed his sword, and gripped his back tightly, straining to see in the dark light.

"I could turn on a light, yanno." Loke said, hopeful. He didn't know why he was helping his attacker, but he felt a need to get on this guys _good_ side.

"It won't work, in fact it needs to be darker." He said, looking around. There was still light coming in from the open bedroom door. "Stay here," the man hissed as he shut the door and returned to Loke.

His hands were rough on my back.

Suddenly, the dark room was filled with a deep purple glow. Loke stood mortified, looking down at his now bare chest. Branching out from where he was originally bitten were deep purple marks. They seemed to drip down his arm and back, twisting into a mosaic of dark poison.

"I've never seen someone so tainted before." He said, almost disgustedly. "How long have you been a Vampire?" he asked.

The words _been a vampire _struck me hard like a slap to the cheek. So it was true. I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

"Since yesterday, I think… time kinda got away from me."

The look on the man's face was dumbfounded. "Someone so young… and Tainted…"

He drew his sword again and pushed me down. "If you're not put down now, you will become the darkest monster in the history of the world." He said placing his heavy boot on my chest.

"Please!" I shouted. My thoughts were of Lucy, her beautiful smile and blonde hair. "Please.." I didn't want to die. If I died, I would never get to tell her I sorry.

"Please… Just, give me chance… I have no idea what is going on.. I was just taken… I didn't know till…"

"Till what?" the man said forcefully.

"Till Lucy…"

"You drank a human's blood…? It's to be expected… but cannot be forgiven. Your kind is what gives our race a bad name. The Tainted…" he spat the words out with extreme hate.

"I don't want this… I just want to be normal… I just want to date… I want to hold my Lucy."

The look on the man's face was strained. "Tell me, Mr. I want to date. Who was the last person you broke up with?"

I spat the name out like it was rotten. "Karen Lilica…"

The man's face loosened. "That explains it… you're the product of revenge. That does not mean I will permit you to live."

He shoved his sword deep into my gut then. The pain was intense, and I could taste it on my tongue.

Though in pain, I didn't feel myself dying.

The guy sighed, withdrawing the sword. Sheathing it, he sighed again. "Figured as much," he mumbled.

"Figured what…?" I panted out, gripping my bleeding stomach. It itched as it sizzled, most likely healing itself.

"Your immortal, it will take a lot to kill you, Karen made it that way. Part of your Taint."

I stood, then sat back down in a chair. "What's a taint?"

"Well, you're a tainted. A vampire cursed by a witch, and a powerful one at that, to stray from the path of a normal Vampire, we are quite different from the stories the human race made up, mind you." He paused to catch his breath. "The tainted are cursed to have an even more extreme thirst, and a passion to kill. Your taint is very large, also giving you Immortality."

"How can I make it go away?" Loke asked, still slightly pained.

"Kill the witch that cast it onto you." Loke's eyes narrowed in determination. "Then kill her I shall."

The man laughed. "It's not that easy. Witches are the powerhouses of the supernatural world, and you just happened to anger one of the most powerful."

Loke grit his teeth. "So what? I hurt the love of my life because of her…"

"Did you kill her?"

"I don't think so.."

The man put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Strange… in all rights and purposes you should have killed her… maybe your taint isn't as strong as I thought.

The dark purple glow gave his face an eerie look. He stuck out his hand. "My name is Freed. I would like to help you control your taint, and keep you from turning into a monster." I took his hand hesitantly. "I'm Loke… and please… I would love that." I offered him a small smile.

He smiled back.

* * *

**Why Freed? He is just so amazinggggggg~! (The love goes deep.) sorry this update was late… I've been really busy. ^^; Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to review! Flame me and see where Freed puts his sword**


End file.
